


Raeterra Week 2021

by shieldings



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Medieval AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldings/pseuds/shieldings
Summary: Raeterra prompts for 2021 from the raeterra discord!Two prompts a day to choose between, but with some I'm doing double~<3Starting a little late so it'll end later than everyone else's.Day 1 Family/ContractDay 2 Magic/MudDay 3 Bug/ForgivenessDay 4 Secrets/TeamworkDay 5 No Capes(Normal World AU)/HabitsDay 6 Death/DateDay 7 Free Day
Relationships: Raven/Tara Markov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Raeterra Week 2021

**Author's Note:**

> For family/contract, I decided to do both! So here's a vaguely medieval au involving both prompts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara is an assassin on her way to an important meeting. Raven is a young noble on her way out.

The castle is vast and dark, but the bricks of its walls are just as rough and easy to grip as any ordinary building. Tara holds in a shiver when a wet night breeze brushes past her. The rain has started to pick up. The master bedroom should be on the fourth floor, with the balcony. Idiot. Anybody worth their salt would know that building a platform with a door right to your room is basically inviting assassins in and offering them cocoa.

She sees the next window ledge and gets a grip on it. She'd better be past it soon-- the longer she's in front of it the more likely it is that some chump who got up to pee will spot her Her fingers are getting raw and painful (that's what she gets for wearing the fingerless gloves. To hell with dexterity). Just as she's pulled herself up and is at eye level with the window, it opens and a rope rolls out before she's able to see who's opened it.

Tara's fingers slip and she slides down the wall, but she's a professional. She catches herself on the space left by a missing brick (old houses, right?).

“What are you doing?” someone says above her. They don't sound shocked or frightened, as someone normally would be if they opened a third-floor window and found someone looking at them. Or almost looking at them.

Tara, remaining very professional, says nothing.

“I didn't hear a crash. You're down there somewhere,” the person says. They lean out from the window and look down. Tara gets the best look she can in the dark. The person has dark, bobbed hair and a pale, slender neck. Probably a pretty girl, but you never do know.

Tara keeps being professional. The rain is soaking through her hood.

“You're here to kill my father, aren't you?” They pause. “You don't have to answer that. He'll kill you first, though. There are people waiting on the balcony.”

Tara remains stubbornly silent.

“I'm not sure-- don't try killing him tonight. He's expecting you. I don't care how strong you think you are.”

“Why do you want me to be prepared?” Tara asks. Rainwater runs into her mouth, cold and almost sweet.

“For the sake of fairness,” the person says. “Climb down and come back another day.”

Tara quickly formulates a list of the pros and cons of climbing down the rope.

  * _Con:_ Nobody, assassin or client, is going to forget if she fails. Who wants to hire someone like that?

  * _Con:_ He'll beat the shit out of her if she comes back without finishing a job.

  * _Con:_ She's leaving behind a witness without even completing her assignment.

  * _Con:_ Come to think of it, it might be a good idea to kill this person instead of just doing whatever they say.

  * _Pro:_ The witness has a pretty cute voice.




  
Tara grabs the rope and slides down (further raw-ening her fingers), because apparently she's like that. Her feet sink slightly into the muddy ground.

  
“Look out!” calls the witness. Tara steps to the side and a heavy bag plops onto the ground next to her. The witness follows slowly and without much confidence, but eventually lands at Tara's side.

The stranger takes a moment to straighten up and breathe deeply, then turns to look at Tara with intense eyes. “I'm Raven, daughter of Trigon and heir to the Scath line. And you are?”

“What are you doing climbing out of windows at two in the morning?” Tara asks. For some reason, her face is feeling hot. Pretty girls. Damn it.

“Running away. What's your name?”

“I'm Tara. You're running away in that?” Tara looks Raven over. What she's wearing is probably practical by nobles' standards: a wide-skirted black dress with gold trim that falls just above her ankles, leather walking shoes, and a blue cloak. Her bag is ordinary leather, but it's embroidered prettily. By normal people's standards, she's begging to get robbed.  
  


Raven, looks down at herself. “Is it that bad?” she asks. She shakes her head. “I need to leave before they check my room; they do that every night. I'd better head off.” She hoists her bag over her shoulder, pulls the hood of the cloak over her head, and begins walking away.

“Wait!” Tara says, stumbling forward to catch up with her. “You're an idiot.”

“Excuse me?” Raven turns around.

“You won't even be able to ride a horse dressed like that. Where are you going?”

“The ocean.”

“That's vague.”

“The ocean, with... the ships,” Raven says. She's obviously trying to mask that she hasn't thought this through. “I'll travel on a merchant ship. There are spice merchants who go to Tamaran, so if I get onto one of their ships I can be out of this country in a moment.”

“You don't know how you're going to get there, do you?”

Raven looks at the ground.

“You're going to get killed,” Tara says. “Why would a nobleman's daughter like you want to run away anyway? Do you think you're gonna have some grand adventure?

Raven says nothing.

“Unicorns aren't real, sis. Being pure-hearted is gonna get you nowhere.”

“I'm not--”

“Daddy say you couldn't marry the stablehand?”

  
Raven turns away from Tara and starts walking away, fast. Tara jogs to keep up with her.

“Hey! Hey, if you're going to try and get to the ocean, you need a plan!”

“If you want to make fun of me, go ahead,” Raven says, looking steadfastly forward. “But I don't have to listen to you.”

“Seriously, are you going to try to get to the ocean alone? That'll take months on foot!”

“Does it matter to you?”

“Why is it so important for you to leave? You've got a whole freaking castle! I mean, even when I kill your dad, you'll still... Wait, are you mad at me for that? Because I haven't...”

  
“Shut up,” Raven says, gritting her teeth. “Kill him if you want. Just leave me alone.”

“He's your dad,” Tara says. “What did he do? Why are you leaving?”

Raven spins around to face her. Her hood drips water onto her nose. “Kill him! Kill him already! If you do that, I might not have to... No. I do.”

“Huh?”

“I'm leaving because I'm a coward,” Raven says. Her face is wet with the rain. “I can't take it, so I'm leaving.”

Tara makes a decision at that moment-- somehow, she gets it. “If you're leaving,” she says. “If you have to go, then don't go alone. I can leave, too.”

“What?”

“My horse is in the woods outside the gates. I'll show you how to scale them.” Tara grabs Raven's hand (pale and delicate like the hand of a noble). “It might be tough in a dress, though.”

“There's a damaged part of the wall to the east,” Raven says. “That was how I was going to leave.”

“That way, then. We can walk around.”

Raven nods. Somehow, her expression has become more peaceful.

“In a skirt, you'll probably have to ride sidesaddle, but if you sit in front of me we can probably make it work until we get to town. You'll need a disguise,” Tara says. She's starting to feel a little excited.

After all, does it matter that she's failed this contract if she's never taking another one? She finds herself smiling as they head forwards.

The moon is coming out.


End file.
